


The Jasmine Dragon

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst but you have to squint, Cheesy, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Hesitant zuko, I cant come up with tags, Idiots in Love, M/M, Quick Burn, Sappy, Short Story, Shy Zuko, Sparring, ambitious sokka, but only for zuko, flirty sokka, happiest fic ill ever write, iroh the wing man, just two dorks, no like seriously, pure happiness, soft sokka, sokka doesnt know Lee is Zuko, sokka loves zuko, tea Boy zuko, the fluff will make you vomit, zuko loves tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I saw this prompt from @/theravenbran and @/fyrelordzuko on tumbler and I couldn't resist.Since Sokka had walked into ‘The jasmine dragon” he had taken a deep interest in the shop owner's nephew, Lee.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko, zukka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 315





	1. bandages

Zuko didn't expect this. Absolutely did he not expect this. Out of everything that has happened today, this had to be the worst thing that has happened to him.

The day started off pretty normal. He woke up, ate some dumplings for breakfast with his uncle before opening his tea shop. It all started when he stubbed his toe on the corner wall. Which he cursed out at, but he could handle it. Then when he was steeping some tea in boiling water it overflowed and burned Zuko's hand. His uncle had him wrap his hand in bandages. Because of the bandages, he didn't have much mobility in his right arm. Which in turn caused him to drop one of the teacups, having it shatter all across the floor during rush hour. His uncle said that it was nothing and these kinds of things happen to everyone

He thought things couldn't get worse, but oh how the universe loved to prove him wrong. 

While business was slowing down, Zuko decided to take a break, sitting down in one of the tables and drinking his own tea. He swears he almost spit out his tea and shattered another cup when he walked in. He had to keep a straight face. Maybe he wouldn't recognize him. Oh, who is he kidding? This mark on his face gave the whole thing away. 

"Hey, do you, um do you work here," Sokka said, walking up to Zuko. Zuko was in shock. Was he playing with him? Sokka's facial expression didn't scream fearful or 'i know you tried to kill my friends before'. Zuko nodded and smiled awkwardly. 

"Oh, okay great. What kind of teas would you recommend? I've never really had tea before" Sokka said, looking straight into Zuko's eyes. Zuko felt like he could read him like a book. He squirmed in his seat, nervous and trying to find an answer to his question. 

"Me personally jasmine tea is my favorite. Our popular tea is black tea, which is not for everyone but with some sugar it good. Mostly old people order it" Zuko said, trying to avoid eye contact with Sokka but still trying to not act suspicious. Sokka smiled. 

"I guess ill have some jasmine tea then" Sokka smiled. Zuko couldn't lie, his smile was contagious. 

"I'll get that right to you," Zuko said, standing up and going into the kitchen to make his tea. As he was trying to find the jasmine tea his uncle walked in startling him. 

"Isn't that the avatars friend?" Uncle Iroh said, nodding over to where Sokka was sitting. Zuko nodded. 

"Yes, but I don't think he recognizes me. I mean how does he not recognize me?" Zuko said, still searching the cupboards for the stubborn tea. 

"Maybe its the hair" His uncle pointed out. He was right, Zuko thought. The last time he saw the Avatar he had his hideous ponytail. Besides the scar, that was his most defining feature. And without the combination of both, he was just another boy with a scar on his eye. He finally found the jasmine tea and began to steep it at the temperature his uncle told him to. He waited until it was fully infused into the water and poured it into a cup. He added some honey to sweeten it up a bit and to enhance the flavors. He walked back to where Sokka was sitting and handed him the tea Sokka smiled up at him and once again Zuko found himself smiling back. 

"Mhm this is really good," Sokka said, taking a drink. 

"I added some honey to it because it helps enhance the flavors. My uncle taught me how to make tea the best so you can get the whole flavor profile" Zuko said fiddling with his fingers. 

"You work with your uncle here?" Sokka said. Zuko nodded. 

"Yeah it's just me and my uncle, his dream was to have a tea shop and I decided I would work with him," Zuko said. Sokka smiled up at Zuko while he sipped his drink. Zuko picked up his cup and took a sip as well. 

"That's nice. what tea are you drinking?" Sukko asks, reaching his head out to try to see the tea inside the cup. 

"Oh, this? Chamomile tea. I had a bad day so I needed to calm down" Sokka frowned at him. 

"is that why the bandages are on your hand," Sokka said looking at the bandages wrapped around his hand. 

"yeah, I burned myself with boiling water. Nothing too bad I'm-" Out of the blue, Sokka grabbed his bandaged hand and kissed the back of his palm. Zuko's eyes widen in shock and he blushed harder than he should have. 

"I hope you feel better soon," Sokka said and smiled up at Zuko, letting go of his hand. Zuko stood there stunned and speechless. 

"Did I leave pretty boy speechless?" Sokka said, resting his cheek on his fist looking up at Zuko. Zuko bit his lip still unable to form words and instead smiled. Sokka laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Zuko said, his smile getting wider and laughing along with Sokka. 

"This crinkle you get by your eyes when you genuinely smile, it cute," Sokka said. If possible Zuko's blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Bet you do this with everyone" Zuko raised his eyebrow. Sokka nodded. 

"Nope, just you," Sokka said. Zuko huffed.

"Can I get more of this jasmine tea, please? " Sokka said, changing the subject. Zuko nodded and grabbed his cup, heading to the kitchen. He quickly grabbed the kettle and pour some more tea into the cup and stirred some honey as well. He heard his uncle walk up behind him. 

"I think the avatars friend likes you," Iroh said in a sing-song voice. 

"Uncle, please. Not now " Zuko said, still flustered. His uncle chuckled as he walked back to Sokka, handing him the cup and sitting across from him. 

"you make really good tea. Did you put more honey in this?" Sokka said, stirring the tea around with his spoon. Zuko nodded. 

"it's better this way," Sokka said. Zuko chuckled. 

"My uncle said that people who like sweeter teas are wusses," Zuko said. Sokka glared up at him. 

"I am no wuss! And I would be happy to show you" Sokka said. Zuko smiled. 

"Oh yeah?" Zuko smiled wider and Sokka nodded. 

"Okay then. It's a date" Zuko couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth right now. I mean he was asking Sokka, the Avatars friend, on a date. He was never usually the one to initiate the first move. Well, technically he wasn't. he only asked Sokka out on a date because he knew he wouldn't get rejected.

"Okay then. Can you get the day off tomorrow?" Sokka asked. Zuko looked over at his uncle, who gave him a thumbs up.

"I can work something out," Zuko said. Sokka nodded, standing up. 

"I should probably get going now, it's getting late" he was right, they were about to close shop and the sun was about to set. 

"I never caught your name" That was a lie. Zuko knew his name. But he had bonded so quickly with Sokka he didn't want to spoil it. He felt genuinely happy for once. He was willing to resist getting killed to be with Sokka again. It sounded cheesy, but then again his life was anything but cheesy. He just wanted a sliver of normal for once.

"I'm Sokka, Yours?" Sokka said, looking deep into his eyes. 

"Lee, I'm Lee"


	2. Sparing and sushi

Zuko looked into his full-length mirror, he kept straightening out his clothes. He grunted in frustration at the clothes that just didn't look right on him. He heard his uncle walk in but he didn't turn around, instead, he only kept attempting to fix his clothing.

"My nephew, you look great," Iroh said as he came into the mirror reflection. Zuko sighed. 

"Uncle, these are my everyday clothes," Zuko said, turning around to fully face his uncle. His uncle only smiled. 

"Then why are you treating them as if you have never worn them before. Go on, or you'll be late. And that's not a good look." his uncle said, patting him on the shoulder. He smiled soulfully at his uncle and walked off downstairs to the shop. He smiled as he saw Sokka, standing by the entrance of the shop.

"hey, Lee" Sokka smiled. Zuko felt his heart flutter as he made eye contact with the slightly taller boy. 

"hey," Zuko smiled back, Sokka grabbed his injured hand that was still wrapped with bandages. 

"Is this feeling better" he referenced to his hand. Zuko only shrugged. 

"Its a bit better. I should be able to take off the bandages in a day to two" Zuko smiled at Sokka who looked at him genuinely concerned. He held his bandaged hand closer to him and kissed his knuckles. Zuko bit the inside of his cheek as he blushed. 

"I will never get tired of seeing you blush. Now, random question that I probably should have asked before I planned this date but, do you know how to spar?" Sokka said, his eyebrows furrowing. Zuko chuckled. 

"Yes actually, I know my way around with some swords," Zuko said. 

"You, Lee are full of surprises" 

-

Sokka walked them to a set of stairs. It was a way to walk away from the town but still within the wall's limits. They both walked up the stairs, each carrying one bag that Sokka had brought for their date. The stairs lead up to a flat ledge that was right by a waterfall. Sokka dropped the bag he was carrying by the rock wall. Zuko stood there, taking in the view he got from here. He would see the entirety of Ba Sing Se. And The city was huge. He could even see the farmland in the outermost ring.

"Wow," Zuko said, dropping the bag right next to him as he really took in the sight. 

"Pretty huh?" Sokka said, looking at Zuko's facial expression. Zuko nodded.

"Yeah. How did you even find this place?" Zuko said. He looked at Sokka. 

"I was looking around town trying to find a date idea when I saw some kids earth bending down there. I looked up and saw the ledge and immediately thought of sparring. So I told them if they could earth-bend some stairs to the ledge I would buy them some ice cream. They happily complied. I got the perfect date, and they got a lot of ice cream" Sokka chuckled, remembering how one of the boys got 3 scoops of ice cream and walking away happily. 

"Aww, that's adorable. I'm glad you did this really. If I would have planned a date I would have never come up with sparring" Zuko said. 

"Speaking of sparring, let's get to the actual date," Sokka said. He went to the bag that Zuko was carrying and un-rolled it. 

"My friend let me borrow these for today. He's that blacksmith and makes all of these by hand. That poor old man. He's smooshed his finger one too many times with a Hammar." Sokka shook his head and Zuko chuckled. He picked out the dual swords. He worked better with 2 instead of one. 

"Wise choice, I hope you know how to use those" Sokka said, rolling the bag back up into its original state. 

"I wouldn't worry about me, but more about you" Zuko winked at Sokka. He only smirked at the paler man. 

"Damn, your better than I would have thought," Sokka said, trying to catch his breath. Zuko's chest was rising and falling just as hard as Sokka's was. 

"Learned from the best there is, my uncle," Zuko said. Sokka's sword swung at Zuko, but he blocked it. 

" He taught you well then" Sokka pulled his sword away and again tried to swing at Zuko. he blocked it again, having to use both swords to try and push him back. Their faces were close together as they were fighting for strength. After 5 minutes of trying to get one or the other on the floor both backed down. 

"Let's take a break?" Zuko said as he sat on the floor, his sword on the floor as well. Sokka nodded and walked over to get his water bag, handing it to Zuko first. Zuko took some gulps and handed it back to Sokka, who also took some big gulps of the cool water. 

"Spirits it's hot out here," Zuko said, taking his tunic off. Sokka's eyes went wide as he almost spits his water back onto the ground. He was pulled into a coughing fit. Zuko jogged back to him to see what was wrong. Zuko hit his back a few times just enough to help clear his airways again. 

"Are you okay?" Zuko said and hunched over to met Sokkas height whos hands were on his knees. Zuko's hand still rested on the top of his back. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Don't you think it's a little early to be half-naked in front of each other? I mean it is the first date." Sokka said, looking at Zuko. Zuko smirked and rolled his eyes. 

"yeah? Says the boy who kissed my hand before he even knew my name. A bit bold for a stranger don't you think?" Zuko said. Sokka let out a breathy laugh and stood up straight, Zuko's hand did not leave his back. 

"Your more-" Sokka cleared his throat. "Toned, then I thought you were," Sokka said, avoiding eye contact with Zuko. 

"You can be skinny and still have abs," Zuko said. he saw Sokka's eyes trail to his stomach. 

"I can see that" Sokka mumbled under his breathe. Zuko chuckled. 

"You want to get back to sparring, or is this gonna be a distraction?" Zuko said. Sokka cleared his throat again and looked the other way. "It already seems like a distraction, don't you think?" Zuko smirked. Sokka pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, trying to distract himself. 

"Take off your shirt" 

"What?"

"Take off your shirt," Zuko said slower. Sokka looked at him confused and shocked. "If you take off your shirt, it's equally as distracting for both of us, so it's fair" Zuko's logic confused Sokka, but it made sense. He shrugged his shoulders and took his shirt off, tossing it to the side. Zuko gulped as his eyes drifted to Sokka's abdomen. He was toned, that's for sure. He bit his tongue and grabbed his sword. 

After a few hours of sparring, both boys were just as tired. It was way past noon but the sun hadn't set just yet. And just as tired they were, they were also starving. 

"You wanna go get sushi? There's a restaurant by the pier and I know the shop keeper. He always gives me a discount." Zuko said, raising his eyebrows. Sokka's eyes lit up at the sound of food. 

"Oh yes, we have to go, I'm starving," Sokka said, grabbing a towel and drying off his sweat. Zuko doing the same with another rag. 

"Sounds great" Zuko smiled and Sokka did as well. They both put their shirts back on, as it would be inappropriate to be half-naked in a restaurant in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. He grabbed the bags they had brought with them and handed one to Sokka. They both ran down the stairs relatively easy. 

"We can stop on the way to my uncle's Tea shop and leave the bags there so we don't risk getting robbed. The restaurant isn't that far away from here anyways" Zuko said. Sokka chuckled and nodded. 

"Sounds like a plan," Sokka said. Zuko smiled at him and Sokka flashed one back. He could look at his smile for days if he wanted too. 

They got to his uncle's tea-shop. His uncle was just sweeping up when Zuko and Sokka walked in. 

"Back so early, lee?" His uncle said.

"Yeah, just to drop these off, then we are going to go eat," Zuko said taking the bag Sokka was holding and setting it behind the counter.

"umm, Sokka this is my Uncle Mushi, Uncle this is Sokka," Zuko said, introducing them. They both shook the hands of each other. 

"Thank you for taking care of my nephew today, Sokka" Iroh smiled in generosity. Sometimes even he needed a break from his nephew who was like a son to him.

"It's a pleasure to spend time with your nephew" Sokka smiled at Zuko's uncle then back at him. 

"Well, I won't hold you, boys, to long, go on now. I'm busy" Iroh said shooing them out of the door. 

"He's not always that pushy, I promise," Zuko said once they got a distance away from the shop and started walking to the pier. 

"I don't mind it. He kind of reminds me of you" Sokka said in a 'matter a fact' tone. Zuko only grumbled at him and rolled his eyes.

They got to the sushi restaurant. Now the sun was really setting as it cast a warm yellow-pink glow to Sokka's face. He knew it was rude to stare, as his uncle has taught him, but he just couldn't help it. 

"Take a picture it will last longer," Sokka said, Zuko turned pink. 

"If I could I would hire someone to paint your portrait," Zuko said. This time Sokka was the one turning pink. 

They finally were seated at a table, Zuko had requested one outside so they had a clear view of the sunset. 

"The sky is almost as pretty as you are," Sokka said. Zuko smirked. 

"Look whos talking" he flashed a smile at Sokka. He huffed. 

"You're always trying to one-up me. First at sparing, then at flirting, what's next? our second date?" Sokka said, smirking and crossing his hands over his chest. 

"well see, this is a very wonderful date so far, it will be hard to beat it," Zuko said. He felt all giddy inside knowing that Sokka wanted a second date with him.

"so far?" Sokka raised his eyebrows. Zuko nodded. 

"I know something that would top it off," Zuko said, staring at the sunset behind Sokka, avoiding eye contact. Sokka smirked, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Ohh spirits, I don't know about you but I'm full," Sokka said, sulking in his chair. 

"Me too, ill pay the bill and you leave the tip," Zuko said, pulling his wallet from out of his pocket. Sokka didn't argue, instead nodded as Zuko left the appropriate amount. Once both of them had paid, they started walking back to Iroh's tea shop to grab the bags they had left there before coming to the restaurant. 

Once they got to The Jasmine Dragon, Zuko walked in to grab the bags. His uncle was nowhere in sight so he only assumed that he was upstairs in their apartment. 

He went back outside to where Sokka was waiting for Zuko to return with the bags.

"here you go. Again thank you for today. I haven't had this much fun with someone my age in years" Zuko smiled as Sokka took the bags and swung them over his shoulder. 

"Me neither. I cant wait to see you again." Sokka said. Zuko blushed, though it was dark and the only thing illuminating them was the moon. 

"I guess ill see you soon" Sokka smiled. He was about to turn around before Zuko stopped him. 

"wait," Zuko said, he walked closer to Sokka. He caresses his cheek and pulled his face closer to his. So close to the point that Sokka's breath tickled Zuko's lips. Instead, od kissing him on the lips as Sokka had expected him to, he placed a kiss on his cheek. He walked back and winked at Sokka, leaving his standing there blushing like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy the idea of them going sparring in substitute for actual dates like going to the theater or a restaurant because they both love it.


	3. flustered

It's been days since Sokka had entered the Tea shop where Zuko had worked. Well not days, more like 2 days. But to Zuko that felt like forever. He knew he shouldn't have gotten attached to quickly. I mean he went on a date, with the friend of his so-called enemy. And Sokka didn't know Zuko was well, Zuko. You know the boy who has been chasing the avatar and his friends all across the world for the past few months. 

Any chance he got he checked outside of the shop, hoping to see Sokka outside. Anytime he heard someone come inside he looked up hoping that it was Sokka.  
He started thinking. His uncle said he shouldn't, but he still did. What if Sokka hated their first date? What if he said something wrong? What if that kiss on the cheek was too much for him? What if Sokka had found out Zuko's real identity and he and the Avatar were plotting to attack them? 

Zuko had stopped worrying when he was about to close down the shop. His uncle had already headed to bed since he needed to wake up early to go out into the forest and gather herbs for tea. So Zuko had volunteered to close it down. He was cleaning wiping down a table, his back to the door as he heard someone walk in. he didn't look up, only spoke up. 

"I'm sorry but we're closed for today. I would be happy to serve you tomorrow." Zuko said, still wiping down the table. 

"So you're saying that I have to wait a whole 10 hours so I can spend time with my favorite tea boy?" he heard a familiar voice and turned around. 

"Sokka" he smiled a crooked smile. Sokka chuckled. 

"Miss me? Because I sure did' Sokka said, walking closer to the table the older boy was at. 

"yes actually. How are you?" Zuko said as Sokka sat down. 

"I'm alright, even better now that I get to see you. I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner, some stuff had come up" Sokka apologized. Zuko could tell he was being genuine and smiled. 

"It's okay, we all get busy sometimes. I understand" Zuko said, finishing wiping down the table. Sokka started ap at the taller boy. Gosh, how could someone be so handsome? He thought. 

"So how is my favorite tea boy doing?" Sokka said. Zuko glared at him because of the nickname but ignored it. 

"I'm okay, its been a rough day" Zuko said.

"I'm sorry, cutie I hope my presence makes you feel better," Sokka said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Well, you would be relieved to know it has," Zuko said. He finished up wiping the table and started to untie his apron. 

"Wait no, keep it on, please. It looks cute on you" Sokka said, smiling up at the older boy. Zuko blushed. He hated how he looked i this apron. He only put it on when he was cleaning so he wouldn't make a mess on his uniform. Zuko tried to keep calm and respond but he was unable to find words. 

"Aww, the cute tea boy is flustered. What? Not gonna try to one-up me like last time?" Sokka said, resting his chin on his hand. 

"Oh, you want me to one-up you?" Zuko said, raising his eyebrows at the slightly-shorter boy. 

"Maybe, maybe not," Sokka said, shrugging his shoulders. Zuko chuckled. He leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to Sokka's cheek. Immediately he turned a bright shade of red and failed to form any words. Instead of saying anything, Sokka pointed a finger in Zuko's face. Zuko grabbed his finger and lightly pressed a kiss to his knuckles, making Sokka more flustered than he originally was. Zuko chuckled as Sokka stuttered. 

"What? I thought you wanted me to one-up you?" Zuko smirked. Sokka only shook his head. 

"Well yeah but... You can't make me more flustered! That's not allowed!" Sokka slammed a fist on the table gently. Zuko huffed in amusement. 

"yeah? Well, I think I just did" Zuko said. He walked away to put the rag back. 

"He's such a tease" Sokka shook his head as he stared at Zuko while he walked away. 

"I heard that" Zuko yelled as he put the rag back in its original place, where it could be found again for later use. Sokka turned red when he realized that Zuko has heard what he had said. Zuko walked back to the table with 2 cups in his hands. 

"What's that?" Sokka said, trying to get a peek at the liquid inside. Zuko placed the cup on the table. 

"Its lavender tea, it helps calm you down. Maybe it will calm that roaring blush on your cheeks" Zuko said as he took a sip of the liquid. Sokka glared at him. 

"Well maybe if you weren't such a tease, I wouldn't be blushing this hard" Zuko's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Whoever said I was a tease?" Zuko frowned. 

"Uhh, me," Sokka said, looking up at Zuko who was still standing. Zuko smirked and walked over to Sokka's side of the table. Sokka's eyes followed him closely, watching every step he took. 

"Well..." Zuko said. He placed a finger under Sokka's chin, making him look up at Zuko. If it were possible, Sokka's heart would be beating out of his chest right now. "I agree," Zuko said, shrugging and walking back to his side of the table.

"Come on, I don't even get one goodnight kiss?" Sokka pouted. Zuko chuckled and returned to Sokka's side of the table. 

"Okay fine. Only because your too cute to say no too" Zuko said. Hesitantly, he leaned in closer to Sokka's face. Now he could really feel his breath on his lips. Before Zuko had time to blink, Sokka connected their lips. He felt Sokka's smile against hiss as Zuko pulled away. 

"That's all your getting tonight lover boy," Zuko said, walking to the back of the shop. Sokka smirked. 

"Can I come back tomorrow for more?" Sokka said. 

"That would be ideal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched banana fish, that shit ruined me forever. Also why this chapter is so short because I just can't right now


	4. The Truth

"I just don't know if I should tell him or not," Zuko said to his Uncle. He was rinsing dishes off. His uncle sighed. He and Sokka were not official yet. But he knew that he liked Sokka and that Sokka liked him. So why weren't they official? Well, that's because Sokka still belives that Zuko is Lee and Not Zuko. He felt dizzy just thinking about telling Sokka the truth. But he felt like he was suffocating when he wasn't around Sokka. He had done the exact opposite of what he was supposed to do. 

"Zuko, if you don't tell Sokka now, the tunnel will grow deeper and deeper, and once Sokka finds out the truth, he won't be mad at the fact you lied about who you are but disappointed at the fact that you didn't tell him sooner," His uncle said. Zuko swears he should become a therapist. Though he still didn't want to tell Sokka, he knew he had to. 

"You have a point, but it doesn't mean I want to do it. " Zuko frowned. He couldn't handle the thought of losing Sokka, but it was better for him if Zuko just told him. 

"well you're gonna have to come up with an answer soon because he's here," His uncle said. He peered out into the restaurant and saw Sokka, sitting at there usual counter, waiting for Zuko to arrive. 

"Go on now, ill wash the dishes," His uncle said, pushing him out of the kitchen. Zuko groaned. He wanted more time to prepare himself to be able to tell him the truth. 

"Hey, Your here" Zuko said nervously. His heart was beating 10x faster than usual. 

"Hey, yeah I'm back. Are you okay?" Sokka said, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, yeah. well, no I need to tell you something" Zuko gulped and Sokka looked just as worried as he did. 

"Oh okay. What is it?" Sokka said. He bounced his knee up and down nervously. 

"Here, follow me I can't tell you here," Zuko said and grabbed Sokka's wrist. He pulled him upstairs, to there loft above the shop where he and his uncle lived. 

"Oh, I didn't realize you lived here," Sokka said, looking around his room, which was a very simple, typical teenage boy room. 

"Yeah, it's just convenient" Zuko shrugged. He motioned over to his desk. "Please, sit" Zuko nodded as Sokka took a seat. 

"Zuko you're worrying me" Sokka's eyebrows furrowed as Zuko took a deep breath to relax. 

"I understand if you hate me after this and I totally understand if you want to kill me so-" Sokka interrupted him. 

"Zuko, just tell me" Sokka said. 

"My real name isn't lee, I'm prince Zuko, prince of the fire nation" Zuko closed his eyes, bracing himself for a response. After a few moments of silence, he opened his eyes. Sokka didn't look mad. 

"Is that all?" Sokka questioned. Zuko let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"You're not mad?" Zuko said, shocked that he was still alive. Sokka shook his head. 

"It's a funny story really. My team and I knew you were here, so we decided to spy on you. And well I caught feelings for you Zuko. It took me days to convince them that you had changed. They wouldn't let me see you so I snuck out to see you" Sokka said. Zuko blushed that Sokka said he had feelings for Zuko. He knew he did but it made him all bubbly inside hearing it out loud. Zuko was speechless. "Really, Sokka. I'm fine with it. " Sokka said, standing up in front of Sokka. Zuko looked away. "Still not convinced?" Sokka said he grabbed Zuko's chin making Zuko look at him. Suddenly, Sokka's lips were on his in a slow, loving kiss. Zuko wrapped his hands around Sokka's neck as Sokka's hands caressed his face. They pulled away for air, gasping for breath. 

"Did that convince you?" Sokka breathed out. Zuko blushed. 

"I think I might need a bit more convincing," Zuko said, crashing his lip on to Sokka's once again. The force that Zuko used made them fall over on to Zuko's bed. They didn't pull away, however. Sokka moaned as he hit the bed. Zuko pulled away in shock. 

"Zuko please" Sokka mumbled, trying to kiss Zuko again. Zuko kissed the corner of his lips, teasing him. Sokka groaned and flipped them over, so now Sokka was on top of Zuko. Zuko moaned as Sokka's lips crashed on to his for the third time today. Zuko's legs wrapped around Sokka's waist, pulling there lower body closer. Sokka moaned at the contact and let Zuko guide the kiss. he prided Sokkas lips open, rolling his bottom lip gently between his teeth. Sokka's hands traveled under Zuko's shirt, rubbing his smooth skin with his fingertips. Zuko shivered at the sensations. He felt Sokka smirk against his lips as he explored Sokka's mouth. 

They pulled away, breathing heavily from the lack of air. Zuko felt a bit light-headed. Sokka giggled. 

"are you alright?" Sokka said, caressing Zuko's cheek with his hand. Zuko nodded. 

"I've never been better" 

-

"This is Zuko," Sokka said. It had taken him days to convince Zuko and the team to meet Zuko, properly. Toph took the least bit of convincing, Aang and Zuko were still a little unsure, but eventually complied when Sokka convinced Aang that he wouldn't hurt anyone and when he gave Zuko a few kisses. Katara was the least compliant. He refused to see Zuko without threatening to water-bend the life out of him. After the whole team convincing her she complied, under certain circumstances. Zuko was to not touch Aang in any way, shape for form and Sokka was to never take his eyes off of him and leave his side, which Zuko wasn't really complaining about, neither was Sokka. 

"Look its sparky boy," Toph smirked. Zuko's eyebrows furrowed at the nickname but didn't say anything. He made eye contact with Kataras glare and immediately looked down. He gripped Sokka's hand tighter, frightened by his sister. 

"Katara, please be nice, or nicer at least" Sokka grumbled. 

"how am I supposed to be nice when he has been trying to kill us for the past few months" Katara yelled and stormed away. Aang winced. 

"I'll go, ill go talk to her," Aang said and ran in her direction. 

"And then there were three," Toph said, leaning back. 

"is it true that you're actually blind?" Zuko blurted out. He wasn't thinking but he didn't mean it in a mischievous way. He was only curious. 

"yes, I was born blind. So I use seismic sense to see. In other words, I see with my earth-bending" Toph explained. She had been asked that questions thousands of times before and she loved to brag about how she could see without her eyes. Zuko's eyes went wide. He was impressed. 

"that's really impressive, wow," Zuko said. 

"I know right! I'm so bad-ass. I invented metal bending!" Toph yelled. Zuko's eyes widened and he looked at Sokka. 

"You can metal-bend? I've never heard of anyone being able to do that" Zuko said. Toph nodded. 

"yup, this girl created it. what have you created?" Toph asked. Zuko thought. 

"He can make some killer Lavander tea. I mean who knew flower juice could taste so good?" Sokka said. Toph perked up. 

"Tea? I love tea!" Toph said. Zuko smiled. 

"My uncle owns a tea shop that I work at, its where I met Sokka," Zuko said, smiling at the boy next to him. Toph cooed. 

"Aww how cute. I don't care, let's go. I want to talk to your uncle again" Toph said, standing up. Sokka and Zuko followed her. 

"Wait you've met my uncle before," Sokka asked. Toph nodded. 

"Yup, he's a good guy. Wouldn't stop yapping about you though" Toph said. Zuko gulped. 

"oh I'm sorry," Zuko said. Sokka reassured him by kissing his hands.

"Nothing to be sorry about. It was cute, but I just needed advice" Toph said, reassuring Zuko. Zuko took a deep breath, assuring himself he wasn't a nuisance to the team. 

They arrived at Iroh's tea shop and immediately Iah greeted toph with a hug. 

"Oh, Toph! It's great to see you again" Iroh said and released Toph from his bone-crushing hug. Toph giggled. 

"Its good to see you too" She smiled widely. 

"Now you need to try this new tea I have..." Iroh's voice trailed off as he and toph walked into the kitchen. 

"I hope she doesn't steal my uncle from me," Zuko said, turning to look at Sokka. Sokka giggled. 

"I'm pretty sure that's why Toph was so excited when I told her we were dating now," Sokka said and grabbed his other hand. Zuko smiled at the words and gesture. He still felt dizzy around Sokka, but he loved it. He loved how Sokka made him feel like he was worth something other than pain.

"I can't believe we're official now. I know I haven't really gotten to know you for long but I felt like we've been together for years. Ugh, that sounds so cheesy" Zuko cringed at the last part. Sokka giggled. 

"I think it's pretty cute" Sokka shrugged. Zuko blushed at his words. Sokka pulled Zuko into a hug. It was sudden but he melted into the embrace. He nuzzled his head into Sokka's neck and lightly brushed his lips against his Sokka's neck. 

"ahh, that tickles," Sokka said, leaning his head and denying Zuko access to his neck but not pulling away from the hug. Zuko chuckled and placed a kiss to Sokka's shoulder. he was happy, happier than he has ever been, and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! This is the ending so there will be no more chapters after this. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing vomit-inducing fluff


End file.
